Dark Tempations
by Hollywood Nicky
Summary: Reposted.She doesnt know his secret is that a good or bad thing? B&WW. Please Read and Review..again! STORY COMPLETE!
1. The First Temptation

AN: Ok, this is my first JL fanfiction so please no really harsh flames! please! Anyway, I hope you like it, cuz I really enjoyed writing it! And ps only Superman knows who he is.............

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters mentioned in this story(except for those that I will introduce later on)

PG-13:DARK TEMPTATIONS

Chapter 1: The First Temptation

He vowed never to let anyone into his city, or his heart. Gotham, where his parents died and where he ruled supreme, and his alone until................

"Luther. He's out again." said the Martian Manhunter who was surveying the monitors, when Flash cam streaming by. "Hey, when I'm busy, Luthor can wait! Two! I had two of 'em!" he said yelling in the non visible ears of the Martian. "So what. There's no time for that, he's headed toward Gotham" said Hawkgirl who came swooping by. "I'll notify Batman." "Forget it! All he'll say is 'I don't have time for this' just like always!" said Flash "Then we'll handle it. Alone" said Superman

"Care to join me for a dance Mr. Wayne?" said a blonde haired woman. 'Either she's winking at me or something's in her eye.' he thought. He glanced at his watch 11:18, still early. "Sure why not" he figured one more dance couldn't hurt. After a whole night of listening to different women flirting and old men asking for charity he barely tuned in to what she had to say, but he occasionally threw in the 'yes' and 'always'. His same tactics, every night, and every woman. He looked over her shoulder and saw that everyone's attention had drifted to some woman. And as the crowd cleared, he saw that it was Wonder Woman. "Excuse me, I need to take care of something." and with that he left the woman there alone, just like the others, but of course there were those few.............As he grew closer to her with every step, she looked up from all the camera's and saw a broad handsome man walking her way. She had been with a couple of men, but he looked so, so much better. 'There's something about him' she thought "a dance?" Two words was all he said as he stuck out his hand and ignored the cameras flashing and the people chatting. "Is that an invitation?" she said taking his hand. "Somewhat"

"When you said Luthor escaped, you didn't mention him bringing his cronies with him!" said Flash racing around the genius monkey. Green Lantern had put up a dome around the convicts and was able to send them back. "If you don't like saving the day and being the hero, don't do it kid!"said GL. "Hey, and I was just going to compliment you, and now look!" said Flash. Hawkgirl flew down besides him and said "Stop fooling around and lets go." with that she flew off again, back to the watchtower but not before winking at someone special. "You heard her lets go!"

They made their way pass the cameras and onto the dance floor. "I didn't catch your name?" she said looking into the dark eyes of "Wayne, Bruce Wayne. And yours is?" "You don't get out much do you Mr. Wayne? Wonder..." she was cut off by his lips, his warm tender lips pressed against hers, "I'm sorry about that, the temptation was a little high" he said still managing to keep his cool, seductive voice at a low growl. Diana's heart was beating fast, she had an urge, a feeling to kiss him as he did her. 'There's really something about him, I just cant put my finger on, something familiar.' she thought. He looked around, then at his watch. She starred at his muscular toned body, and at his handsome face over and over. "Miss Diana, would you like to leave? With me? He said still with relaxation in his voice. She was standing there speechless then, "Sure" and he extended his arm just as before and they walked out.

"That was fun! I'm so glad Batman and our fair princess was there to help us!" said Flash sarcastically. They had known she was in Gotham at some banquet, but didn't bother ruining her night by getting her. "Hotshot, be lucky I don't have fun, knockin' some teeth out of ya!"said Lantern. They all laughed together and Diana laughed also, just at something a little more romantic.

Hitman a.k.a. Hbk:Thanks for reading now please review(flames welcome)


	2. I wanna get to know ya

AN: Thanks a lot to 'bob' for giving me my first review! And thanks to the rest of you who have put shame to my other stories by giving me more reviews for this chapter then the whole story. Well I hope the second chapter is as good as the first!

PG-13: Dark Temptations

Chapter 2: I wanna get to know ya

"So, after all this time you've never seen any connection with someone from the League?" Bruce said trying not to seem excited to her what she had to say. "Well, Superman is taken, Lantern is taken he just doesn't know it yet. Flash is....uh Flash and Jon aren't really my type." she said with a chuckle. "And.....Batman?" he said back to his calm smooth self. "He's nice and very intelligent but attraction wise I've never seen him without his mask. But why talk about them?" "Checking my competition, and making this limo ride go by a lot faster. So, just so I can know, do I have a chance?" kissing her once again. But this time she reacted on emotion and openly kissed him back. "I'll take that as a yes." he said seductively. "Take it as you must, Bruce, but you have the entire universe as competition and you still act as if there was none." Bruce stared at her sleek figure, this time he was actually trying to stop the urge of kissing her all over her beautiful body. "You must be confident when dealing with beauty." The limo had stopped and Alfred opened the door to let out the Princess. "You were to take me home." she said. "Was I ? Not yet anyway, I want to get to know you." She looked up at dark building in front of her, known as "Wayne Manor, where 'we' will be staying tonight." Bruce took her by the hand and into the mansion.

"Hugh, buddy, thanks for inviting me to the party!" said Flash, surrounded by Playboys finest. "It wasn't me, they all requested you. So have a good time my boy!" the old man walked away flooded with young women. Flash turned around to the four women and said "Ask, and you shall receive!" One blonde haired girl came up to him and said "How about I take this annoying shirt off and you take your mask off, hun?" He stared at her naked body, "How about we go somewhere and I'll show you somethin' else?"

"Well, how do you like it?" Bruce said introducing Diana to her room. "Its lovely, thank you." she pecked him on the cheek and said "Now excuse me, I must change. I am rather tired." she said winking.

'_ Is she winking at me? She must want me to stay!'_ he thought. Bruce went downstairs anyway, accompanied by his old friend and butler Alfred. "Here are your clothes for the evening sir. Will you be spending the night with miss Diana?" he asked. "Or will you have the courage to tell her your playing games and that your Batman?" "I can't tell her Alfred, I just can't. Its too soon." "I'm not suggesting you do sir, but I do recommend spending time with the young woman. It would be wise to pay her a visit before she leaves sir." he handed Bruce a rose and a nod. "Thanks Alfred." he walked upstairs again to the room, which held the beautiful and very sexy amazon princess. He opened the unlocked door and heard the shower running, he looked onto the table and saw a little black book. He began to open the book when he heard her wet feet coming closer. "May I ask, what are you doing in my room right now?" she said walking closer. "Did I come at a bad time?" then without any instinct she pressed against his lips feeling them for the third time that night. He fell back onto the bad still kissing her luscious lips. He trailed down from her mouth to her neck, gently caressing her developed body, stroking his hand through her hair and rolling her beneath his broad body.

BACK AT THE WATCHTOWER

Hawkgirl stood guard over the monitors watching for anything the couldn't handle, when Green Lantern came sneaking up. "There's something you need to know." he said handing her a flower. She ignored him and said "Well, whatever it is it'll have to wait we've got a trouble in Washington! Get everyone because we're gonna need them!" He dropped the flower and walked over it, crushing it like his heart.................................

Hitman a.k.a. hbk: Thanks a lot for taking the time out to read my story. So please donate two minutes to review it! Chapter 3 will be up by Tuesday at the least. Im looking forward to writing it, and if you want something to happen in the story let me know if it sucks let me know. Holla


	3. The Next Day

AN: Hey everybody! Im back after a small break and Im really thankful for all the reviews! Keep em comin! And to 'eggy' yea I know just read ahead aight? And I think chapter might be a little off so I apologize now rather than later! Well enough talkin more writing and READ AND REVIEW!

PG-13:DARK TEMPTATIONS

Chapter 3: The Next Day

He opened his eyes, looked over his shoulder to see that the beautiful woman, was not there sleeping. He woke up with a start "Maybe she's taking a shower." so he opened the bathroom door, to see no princess, so he took his shower all the while thinking ' _did she leave? Maybe she felt awkward? Why would she leave, was I....?' _he put on his towel and robe and got changed. Bruce walked downstairs, not noticing he had waken up in his own bedroom. "Glad to see your awake, sir. Would you like to join Miss Diana in the dining room?" Alfred said. Bruce wanted answers and he wanted them now, so.... "Alfred, there has been many women to come back here, night after night, and each morning I wake up to see their tired bodies next to me, but hers wasn't. Thank you Alfred, that would be nice." "But sir!" but Bruce had walked to the next room to see, Diana slowly eating a small batch of pancakes. Alfred turned on the giant big screen, while Bruce sat down never taking his eyes off her. "For your entertainment, Miss." Alfred said. "We have live coverage from D.C. as the Justice League is battling against their exact replicas!" the tv reporter said giving shots of Green Lantern covering from a giant green hammer. Bruce's head snapped around towards the tv before he could a word out. "Excuse me Mr. Wayne and Alfred, but I really need to help my friends!" she stood up and leapt up and out of the mansion. "Alfred, ready the plane, we're going to Washington! And I need to find out why she hasn't even spoken to me!" On his way down to the Batcave, Alfred said "but sir, you didn't sleep with her. Thats why she doesn't know. You never got to her door Master Bruce." He glared at him, then proceeded with putting on his suit. _' Damn it! A damn dream!"_ he thought

Flash, who was laying in the bed, tried to escape the grip of two blonde women. "Ladies, please I'll come back soon! I got somewhere to be!" and with that he ran off towards Washington.

As he sat in the cockpit of his Batplane, Bruce tried to think of how the replicas came about, but instead his mind drifted to the dream that he wanted to become a reality. So many times had he watched her fight off the endless people who wanted to control Earth, and never had he thought that he would have feelings for her. "Focus. That can wait." he said catching sight off Superman flying by his wing. Superman signaled downward and they landed.

"The others are about a mile ahead. Wonder Woman will be here in a few. There's a tower east of here, investigate while we hold them off." Superman said giving him the briefing. _'Back with Diana, focus Bruce focus.' _

Batman looked to the east and saw the top of the dark tower. He pulled out some binoculars, "Its loaded with thugs, I should go alone, besides she stands out with colors and all." "No, I'm coming in. I cannot allow you to go in alone." said the newly arrived Wonder Woman. "Then its agreed, you both will go." said Superman giving him the look that says 'just go'.

"WE CAN'T HOLD THEM OFF FOR LONG! WHERE THE HELL ARE THE OTHERS!" said Green Lantern fighting now the copy of Hawkgirl. "Relax GL, I got ya back!" said Flash taking out his copy. "Its about damn time you got here!" said Hawkgirl. "Thanks for the warm welcome!" and just as he finished his statement he was struck by a spiked club. "Damn that hurt! Why can't we settle this over dinner and a movie?!" he said rising to his feet.

AN: Like I said this chapter was kinda flat and was definitely not the way I wanted to update after a weeks vacation from writing. I promise a lot more romance between Batman and WW but next chapter GL and hawkgirl will be _connected_ also! And please tell me if my action writing sucks cuz I will stop and stay with the romance, and if its vice versa let me know. Please review...........please review..........review..........review............review!


	4. Underneath it All

AN: Im back and have quite the story to tell! Well, I don't have anything much to say this time, but read on and review later! Oh, and during your review please tell me if I really suck cuz I will stop if enough people tell me I do.(maybe)

PG-13:Dark Temptations

Chapter 4: Underneath it All

"Follow me, and keep quiet." said Batman stalking through the jungle path towards the tower. "I know to keep quiet." wonder woman said now side by side with Bruce. They continued to walk until Batman heard a voice. "This job sucks, we stand here being bit to death by damn mosquitoes and for what not a damn thing! Who in their right mind would come through a jungle just to get to a fucking castle!" said a guard to another. "Uh, yea!" then a fist collided with his jaw and a lasso around his partner. She knocked him against a tree and continued towards the castle while Batman stayed behind. "Aren't you coming? This isn't about me is it?" she said. "Hang on, I want answers. So, who's in the tower?" he said to the frightened guard. "Does it matter, you'll never get in." "And why is that?" said Wonder Woman. "Give to receive." he said looking her over. "PIG!" she shouted. "Keep down, doesn't matter anyhow, he'll tell." "Make me!" said the guard. Batman picked him up and whispered into his ear: "I have 25 weapons in my belt that are able to cut every and I mean every piece of your body into applesauce. And I think I'll start with........." "Alright, alright I'll talk!" said the guard covering crouch. "All I know is that there's some type of a royal family up there, with the Joker and Luthor, honest." "Good boy" and he punched the guard unconscious and walked forward. "Batman, why do you hide under a mask?" she said keeping her eyes ahead. "I'm not hiding, I'm protecting others and myself." "Yes you are hiding, your scared someone will know the real you. And you'll become weak, right?" "Wrong. A lot of people want to see under the mask, and a lot of people have already. So, why bother if they already know." "But I don't know" "and what you don't know cant hurt you, we're almost there, keep quiet."

"Flash, stop joking around and take him out!" said Lantern sending a protective dome around hawkgirl in the process. "Hey, who's joking, he's just like me, 'cept not as handsome." said Flash finally knocking out his counterpart. The dome around Hawkgirl had been broken down after her replica attacked GL. "Lantern!" she screamed and wailed her club around till it hit something, Superman. "Sorry!" she said quickly, not realizing that she knocked out the copy Superman. She eventually took out her copy and Green Lanterns. Once they all were on land Superman said "Batman and Wonder Woman have gone to a castle in the east. We need to beat them there so we can cause a distraction." "Got it." said Flash. "Flash, your with me you might have a harder time on land, there's a lot of them down there. You two take the high road, and if you need help make a signal. Got it?" said Superman ready to take off once they replied: "Got it." they all said in unison.

Batman and Wonder Woman continued towards the tower side by until something came rustling through the jungle. A blur ran by them, knocking Diana on top of Batman. He stared at the familiar eyes which he loved to look at and the luscious lips he loved to kiss. He leaned in for a kiss, while she closed her eyes, then a familiar and now annoying voice rang in their ears "Sorry 'bout that guys! Guess, I didn't see ya till ya fell." said Flash scratching the back of his head. Diana rolled off of Batman feeling embarrassed at the situation, while a angry grin appeared on Batman's face. "Flash, what are you doing here?" she said dusting herself off. "The big guy sent us to distract the guards while you two sneak in." said Flash ready to take off.

"John, there's something I want to tell you. And I really don't know how to say it, but......"

Sorry for the long wait, and the crappiness of this chapter, but I've been busy keeping my grades up and keeping this girl out of my mind and its not fuckin working, anyway sorry I didnt add any romance between GLHG( even though its not about them anyway! :) Next chapter I promise something REALLY Big happens with Bruce and Diana. REVIEW please................


	5. Confessions

An: Sorry for that long break for the last chapter, like I explained before school is shit and this girl is bitch for being bitchy! :( Anyway the story must continue and as promised Batman will be getting something very........and green lantern also gets some info on his relationship with hawkgirl. And if anyone knows how to spell her real name that would be great! Well enough talking now onto my best fanfic ever!!!!!!!! (out of 3 which is horrible cuz this is the only 1 that has had 10 reviews) and thanks every1 for the reviews, and please continue!!!!!!!!!!( Beware corniness ahead!!!!!)

PG-13Dark Temptations

Chapter 5: Confessions

"What is it that you have to tell me?" said Green Lantern heading closer towards the tower. "Well, I uh, we....I feel that we should......" said Hawkgirl looking for the right words before she was cut off "Whatever it is I'm sure its not that big of a deal. You can tell me anything, but right now probably isn't the best time for that." he said still nearing the tower. "No, John this must be said and now!" she said stopping in flight. She folded her arms and stared at the green eyes of the Green Lantern. "Fine, what is it?" he said.

_'You've already shown you could care less about my feelings, there isn't much I really want to hear from you!' he thought._

Flash stood looking at the amazons body and then over to Batman who was doing the same thing. "Hey bats, wanna tell me something?" he said darting his eyes back and fourth between Diana and Batman. "Yes, leave now, pain later." said Batman with the same cold glare he always gave. "Riiiight. Gotcha!" and with that he sped off to the tower. Wonder Woman looked at him and said "Why do you chase people away like that? Why don't you show any interest in people at all?" she said sounding a little frustrated.

__

'I can't seem to find out why he's so cautious of people. And this makes me want to get closer to him. No, not like that. I don't see him that way, not like Bruce, wait I don't care for Bruce. He's just handsome, polite, and a great kisser.....stop thinking I have work to do.' she thought continuing her travel to the tower.

"I need to get something off my mind, thats been hurting me not to say something." _' I love you, say it damn it!' _ "I want to confess that I have deep feelings for you John, and have always." He stood there floating arms dropped and mouth dropped along with it. "Say something please John! Fine!" she said flying away. "NO! Wait!" but before he could catch up with her she was already in the heat of battle with the guards at the tower.

"I show as much interest as needed. Why do you care?" he said crouching low and taking her hand with him. "Get down, look there." he said showing her Superman joining the battle against the tower guards with Lantern and Hawkgirl. "Come on, we're going around the back, and keep out of sight." he said finally releasing her tender hands. "I'm not going to run. I want to fight." she said stopping behind Batman. "We'll fight inside Diana! Now let's go." he said walking along the back wall of the tower where two guards were positioned. "Your doing it again! Your either brushing me off or barking orders! I just can't seem to know you!" she said in a unfamiliar rage. "This isn't the time for small talk, and by the way I would never 'brush' you off." he said turning back around to enter the tower. She said nothing, and continued her walk behind Bruce. There were two sets of stairways, and you could hear the footsteps of at least three guards coming down each. "Against the wall." she said pushing him, and laying her arm against his firm chest. Then she jumped out ringing together three of the men with her lasso, and Batman followed with a 'batarang', ( I think thats how u spell it?)knocking one guard down and flipping another over his back into the stone wall.

After the fighting stopped the four heroes landed in the entrance of the tower. "Flash, did you catch them?" said Superman. "Yea, no problem, but....never mind." Green Lantern hadn't taken his eyes off Hawkgirl since they landed. Superman looked threw the tower, "Its divided into two parts, lantern and I will take the lower half, that means you two got the rest, clear?" he said finishing. "No, it would be best for me and hawkgirl to go together for sake of time. Besides Flash may need a little more strength, right Flash?" he said giving him a glare. "Uh, yea more strength." said Flash. Superman looked at Lantern then at Hawkgirl "We don't have time to debate, same squads. Lets go." As Superman and Lantern patrolled the halls of the tower Green Lantern asked "Clark, how did you know?" "Know what?" he said turning around still keeping his guard up. "How did you know that Lois was the one?" "This is about hawkgirl isn't it? Well, you can't trust them all, you just have to find the right one, you'll know." he said.

"You got your fighting are you happy now?" he said walking up the stairs fists balled. She looked a little angry, "Am I happy?! Your showing no signs of human interest in me or any one else!" she yelled. "Calm down, we still have work to do, if you like we can discuss this another time and I will tell you anything you want to know."he said just then three more guards came from behind and two more ahead trapping them in the hallway. Then footsteps could be heard then a could voice "Batman and Wonder Woman, how pleasant, I should tell you how much I enjoyed your little quarrel. Its such a shame your going to end your lives with a frown." said Joker who was definitely not trying to hold back his sadistic laughter. "Take them to Luthor while I finish off old glory boy and the green king!" Then all the guards shot a electric laser at the both of them immediately sending them to the ground.

Again Im sorry for the performance of my writing Im not having the best time right now. And the good news is this luthor-joker crap will be ending next chapter so I can have more of a setting for romance between bm and ww. There you have it chapter 5! And I have nearly twenty reviews! DAMN thats a lot compared to my other stories and if u could check those out 2 but I stop one of them cuz nobody seemed to like it. Any way expect a whole lot romance in the next chapter between bm & ww. Trust me its going to be the best chapter yet, its almost done so u wont have to wait very long either :) Good bye now and please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	6. Competition

AN: I've decided to get rid of the tower part, so this will be the conclusion to that and you'll 'see' a lot more romance now that this will be over. Anyways, im also going to stop telling you about my crappy life cuz 1. you cant do nothing about it and 2. You don't care. So im going to stop talking and get on with the story and hope u like it............read and review please and to "nanaki" I hope you didnt do that on purpose :) and thanks for the review(s) and thats to all!!!!!!!!!! and to "aratcorien" thanks for the idea you'll know it when u see it. (Hope u don't mind)

PG-13Dark Temptations

Chapter 6:Competition

She awoke to see the dark knight in the corner with his cape covering his body. "Where are....." she was cut off by the quick movements of his finger to her mouth. "Quiet, for now. There holding us here until Luthor can get here. I have a plan, so when I start you just run with it, ok?" said Batman looking into her beautiful amazon eyes and she stared back through the white lenses into dark and painful eyes that seemed a little familiar. "Diana." was all he said before pulling her closer and embracing her tender face with his. She was a bit startled but didnt break the kiss, it was something she did and didn't want to do. Then a guard passed by and stopped in front of the cell. "Hey, you two! I have to clean those damn cells!" he opened the door getting closer. He was dumb enough to leave his gun rested on his back. Batman broke the kiss and jumped up attacking the guard in one swift motion. Wonder Woman then took the key from his belt and locked him in once they were out. The door was pounded and Luthor came in surrounded by guards. In the background you could hear voices of people screaming, just then the Joker fell through the roof followed by about three more guards. "What the hell is going on?!" said Luthor screaming at the fallen Joker. Then Superman came floating down through the hole, "Well Luthor, I'd say your time is up." then Luthor screamed again "ATTACK! KILL THEM ALL!" then from behind some of Luthors' guards were being attacked. "Hey, that hurt........missed me........again.........you can do better than that" then Flash appeared running past Luthor and leaving a trail of guards behind him. Then Hawkgirl came swooping down the narrow hallway and taking out Luthor. Then GL jumped down from above placing Luthor and Joker into a dome. "Good to see y'all alive." he said. "There's an exit through this door and down the hallway to the left." said Batman. "How do you know that?" said Wonder Woman not looking directly in his eyes. He looked at her then around at the group, seeing Flash with a giant grin on his face still remembering the jungle incident. "Our little prisoner escaped and I tracked him." "Well, lets get going, im hungry!" said Flash speeding through door. The others followed him, staying on alert, while Green Lantern left Joker and Luthor on the roof of the building tied around a flag pole.

After they finally dealt with Joker and Luthor, the league retired back to watchtower. "I'll be leaving now, thank you." said the princess. "I have an auction to attend tomorrow night. Good bye." she said and others gave theirs except for Batman who was absent, back at Gotham. When she left through the door, Flash started talking "Am I the only one who sees her and bats together?!" The others looked at him, then nodded. "He's not the type for relationships, his mind is very dark." said J'onn appearing through the floor. "Where have you been?" said Hawkgirl. "I wasn't feeling up to par. Sorry." he said before going on "the last time Batman was injured I took the liberty to enter his mind. I didn't find out much, but he is troubled."

"Welcome home sir, I take it your trip was very pleasant?" said Alfred handing a hand towel and hanging a tuxedo on the door. Thinking back the way she touched and the fact that she did kiss him back, Bruce said "Yes Alfred, a very good trip indeed. Is there an event that I must attend tonight?"

"Why yes sir, the mayor has invited you to a VIP auction tonight, its for kids sir." Bruce gave a small sigh and said "Fine, have I promised to purchase anything? Wait, don't answer, for the kids right? Ok, please get the Jaguar ready Alfred." he then wiped his face with the towel and started thinking

_' I am too stressed, I'll take a long shower and show up a little late.' _

After his shower, Bruce arrived to the giant Armada Hall in Gotham for the event, as he walked through the door, he spotted two women walking inside the hall one with long orange hair and another with black hair. The shorter woman, with orange was accompanied by a dark skinned man. "Diana, and the others are here? Why!" he said before being approached by a beautiful woman, "Bruce, Bruce Wayne, I haven't seen you in a long time, would you like to escort me inside?" she said. "I suppose I will." he glanced at her rather firm chest while he held out his arm looking down on her. As they entered, Bruce looked around the room, searching for his fellow members, seeing that they were not the only members attending the auction, "Excuse me, there is business I must attend." he left another woman standing there, "Hurry back!" she yelled, watching his body walk further away towards a broad man, and a small woman with black hair. "Mr. Kent, Ms. Lane, you were also invited. Good to see you again, Lois." he said kissing her on the cheek. "Bruce, you do know that we're engaged right?" said Clark with a smile on his face, and taking another sip of his drink. "No, I didn't congratulations to you Clark, and Lois im sorry for you." he said with laughter. After a few drinks and laughs, Bruce said "Is there anyone else here?" knowing he would know. "Wonder Woman is here, she is a bit busy though." he said pointing to the back of the big room. And there in a corner was Diana with some man laughing as he was. He then whispered into her ear."I guess she is, im in the mood for dancing, excuse me." he went back to the woman he left at the start of the auction, "Miss, care to dance?" said Bruce and she stopped talking to the younger man and took his hand and walked to the dance floor, the auction was over and now most of the attendees were either watching the dancers or talking with each other, and while Bruce was dancing he caught the attention of the flirting princess. "Bruce?" she said.

Bruce had stopped dancing and had left the auction with the woman, and back to his mansion. While Diana, left back to her hotel, alone realizing the young man only wanted sex. "I think I'll pay Bruce a visit" she said knowing that there would be nothing else to do and knowing that she wanted to go anyway.

Well, its not the best chapter but at least im done with the luthor shit, and now im back on terms with my girlfriend, oh yea im not supposed to tell u that. Anyways please review, and not 20 of the same review over and over! :)

but that was still good that he/she reviewed. Thanks to you all, and all comments are welcome, keep that in mind. Yea, well the next chapter will be a lot more exciting and a hope this chapter is long enough but if not then I'll write more! No prob. But again reviewwwwwwwwwwwwww!


	7. Confessions pt II

AN: Well im back with another chapter and im happy to say im writing another story actually a couple new stories. Anyway this will be a very interesting chapter, and I heard or read that someone wants some more green lantern/hawkgirl romance so "it shall be done" and to those still faithful to batman/wonder woman you'll get what u want 2. And now on with chapter 7 please read and review!!!!!!!!!!!!!and im using hawkgirls' real name in this one and if I spell it wrong tell me please. There's also some Clark/Lois in here just cuz!

PG-13Dark Temptations

Chapter 7: The Visitor/Confessions II

Shayera walked in the door side by side with John. "I had a nice time tonight." she said sitting down on his leather couch. John had walked over to his refrigerator and pulled out some wine. "Same here, but I have been wondering. Why didn't you tell me sooner?" he said pouring two glasses of his finest and only bottle of wine. "I didn't know how to tell you, I wasn't quite sure how you'd take it." she took a sip of her wine and watched John sit down next to her. "May I?" he said trying to be a gentleman. "May you what?" then he leaned in kissing her deeply and roaming his hand across her face and hair. He broke the kiss watching her opening her eyes and she said "Any time."

Wonder Woman flew over the city heading towards Wayne Manor, she thought to herself thinking only about Bruce and what she would say to him when she arrived.While Bruce stood talking her the woman he left with only two hours ago"So Bruce, may I have a tour of the very exquisite Wayne Manor? I hear the bedroom is just divine!" she said obliviously wanting to sleep with the 'infamous' Bruce Wayne. He gave her a fake smirk and motioned for her to follow him upstairs. As they reached the master bedroom, the doorbell rang, and Alfred answered "Hello Miss Diana such a pleasure to see you again. Master Bruce is upstairs, excuse me while I go get him." and as he turned his back Diana said "No Alfred, I think I shall go retrieve Mr. Wayne." He didn't reject but when she reached the stairs he said "A wise man once said Miss Diana 'For those who seek a treasure must be able to handle that treasure.'" she gave him a smile and said her thanks and walked up the long stairway which she had walked not long ago. "Bruce, come sit down with me, please I don't bite." the woman said taking the straps of her dress. Just then a knock on the door was heard, Bruce opened the door and was stunned to see Diana, who was still in her dress for earlier. "Diana, wh..what are you doing here?" he said smiling then quickly looking back at the woman who was now furious that someone interrupted her evening with Bruce Wayne. "Yes, what are you doing here at this hour, uninvited." she said standing up approaching the door until seeing that it was Wonder Woman. "Just thought I'd stop by a have talk, but I see your busy. I'll leave." said Diana. "No, thats not necessary Diana, we can talk." he said looking back at the woman he would have been sleeping with if she had not come. "Brucy! What about us?!" said the woman putting her heels back on. "It'll have to wait, im sorry." he pressed a small black button on his wall and a monitor revealed itself from the wall, "Alfred can you please escort miss....this woman out please." And four minutes later she was gone. "So, Diana whats a beautiful woman doing up so late?" he motioned for her to sit on the bed. She hesitated but eventually sat down. "There's a lot on my mind Bruce." he gave a quick smile and said "Well, how does a dinner tomorrow sound? I'll promise to clear your mind." Bruce stared into her eyes, and saw that she might actually want him like he wanted her. "Sure, but you'll have to excuse me if something turns up. Most _"men"_ get frustrated when I leave." He once again smiled, and moved closer. Then someone entered his mind, "What happened with your friend at the banquet?" he said hoping their wouldn't be something he didn't want to hear. "Well unlike you, I do not bring some random person home for sex." "Random huh? Well I met her the same night I met you. And to bring you home would be an accomplishment."

"Tell me Bruce, how would that be an accomplishment?" she said. He moved closer, "Because I have a chance to give into my temptations." he moved in and caressed her tender lips with his. And now she has kissed for what she thought was two different people in two days. He continued his kiss, and pressed on. Bruce moved his hand lower down to her hip and began leaning her body onto the bed.

An old man walked through his giant house full of music, money, and women. He walked pass the crowd of people that seemed to never go away, and to a door that lead to his favorite room, he opened the door to see four women cuddling next a man with a mask and boxers on. "HUGH! Buddy, could you knock first. Nice party! Like the girls!" "You know Flash there are other places in the world, maybe you should take some home." said the old man with two of his own women on his arms. "Take them home huh? Naw! No thanks buddy, I like this bed a little too much. Come on ladies, there's enough Flash to get around and if not we can still try!"

John awoke to see a sleeping Hawkgirl next to him under his covers. "I love you Shayera." he said kissing her on her head. Then he got up and headed to his refrigerator and pulled out a half empty glass water. "John you've done it now. If this doesn't work out then what?" he said to himself, he didn't realize that hawkgirl had woken and heard what he said. "Don't worry it'll work." she said pecking on the cheek.

It had seemed that he was in this situation before, with the lovely princess under him his lips on hers, his hips on hers, and he loved it. She pulled away from him and said "I like you Bruce, but its, it's a little to early. And there is someone, I mean something I have to deal with. She slid from under him and re-tightened laces on her dress, and headed downstairs. "Diana! Dinner? At eight, please?" he said picking his shirt from the floor. "Of course." she said with a smile. Bruce didn't bother getting Alfred so he escorted her out himself. At the door, Bruce kissed her one final time that seemed like an lifetime, which was good. She broke the kiss and said "By Mr. Wayne." and she was gone. As he watched her fly away from his window, he turned around to see his close friend Alfred. "I suggest you tell her now sir. Before someone is hurt." "I suppose your right Alfred, thank you and good night." But he still couldn't give his secret away to another person, so he called who already knew. "Hi Lois, your out of breath are you ok? Good, where's Clark? Its Bruce, we need to talk."

Well thats that! And chapter 7 is now completed. And hopefully it was good, please review and review some more. And hopefully I spelled hawkgirls name right! And I think we can all guess why Lois was out of breath. I think there was definitely a lot sex with everyone, so their all happy! :) and once again im urging u to REEEEEEEEEEEVIEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWW!


	8. Smile

AN: Sorry for the lateness of another chapter, but im thinking really hard about other stories. Anyway now its time for another chapter and this one happens to be a _little_ more interesting than the last( I hope) , and expect the unexpected for the next chapters. You may think you know, but u have no idea! This is chapter 8 and I promise 9 will be up later around Friday. And im also thinking of starting my own site, so if I do I'll let u know, and if I do please check it out! And after reading please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! and to all thank you! P.S. if I write a prequel or sequel to this please read it!!!! and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

PG-13Dark Temptations

Chapter 8: Smile

He sat on his bed next to his disappointed wife, while he picked up the phone. "Bruce, do you have any sense? Its 2:00 in the morning! And I was a tad bit busy!" said the now frustrated Clark Kent. Bruce could hear the grunting behind the phone, and guessed it came from Lois. "Yes, I know. But I really need some advice. And sadly you're the only one who I can trust, for now." said Bruce on his speaker phone while he paced the room trying to get her out of his thoughts. "Diana right? Well how about we meet later, around noon, how's that?" Bruce hesitated while thinking it through, "Fine." and Superman replied "Meet you in front of the Hilton hotel, ok?" "No, I'll find you, just look for me." he said ending the call. Clark looked over his shoulder and said "Now, back to business." nudging his wife and seeing her eyes closed and her body now fully covered. "Damn it!"

Bruce wasn't the only one up at this hour, "I've got to get in touch with Batman. I must tell him that.....me and Br...Bruce .....NO! I need to tell Bruce, there's so much more to Batman and its intriguing but Bruce doesn't hide it and doesn't argue. DAMN these _men_!" she said thinking aloud. She dressed herself for another flight and she flew now to the watch tower, hoping to get some friendly information and advice. And all the way here she couldn't get either man out of mind.

'_Bruce and Batman.....two complete opposites!'_

As she reached the watch tower, and flew to the second level to find a sleeping J'onn or meditating J'onn which ever it was she was glad to see it. "J'onn, I need your help." he awoke and landed his floating feet on the ground. "With what may I ask? Is there something wrong?" he said sounding worried. "You must go inside Batman. I need to know." she cried. "Im sorry, I can't, he doesn't let me his mind is very complicated." J'onn replied. She sighed, and turned around leaving until he spoke again "Try talking to Superman about him, he knows more than I." said the Martian. "Thank you." she said smiling on her way out, and with that she leaped into the sky back _home._

'_I could use a break, I'll return home for a while. Then talk to Superman....when im ready.' _

__

Bruce had slept hard that night, tossing and turning and waking up every other hour. "Alfred, what's on the agenda today. Nothing important right." he said sitting down at his long breakfast table. "Nothing big sir, although your 'appointment' with Mr. Kent is for today." he said placing a stack of pancakes in front of Bruce. "Thank you, I will not need escorting today Alfred, so take the day off, ok?" he said turning on the tv. "Yes sir, please excuse me from the room sir." said the butler and he left on Bruce's command. Then something on the tv caught Bruce's eye and ear. "And he the final name on Maxim's 100 hot bachelors is........." said the very attractive host. Bruce thought '_Probably some big headed Hollywood actor, who's secretly the father of twelve kids.' _ "BRUCE WAYNE! Yes this sexy billionaire hasn't settled down just yet and has been seen with Hollywood's top A-list actors and even seen close with the beautiful savior Wonder Woman of the Justice League! Who knows maybe the two of them will officially get together for the strong and sexiest couple of the year! Tune......" he turned the tv off. "I think they got your good side sir." said Alfred. "Alfred, even the media sees it, and I still can't make up whether or not to tell her or not." he said getting up. "She is quite the woman sir, and there aren't much like her. If you want to keep her, you must be honest." "I know, but when, she's an amazon she doesn't trust men telling her will only make her right not to." he said now looking at his watch. "Its near 12, I've got to go. Thanks Alfred." He left to the garage and choose from a huge selection of cars. "Today, I'll go with speed over style." and started the engine to the Ferrari F50 and left for Metropolis.

As she flew over the city she spotted a friend with his wife. She waved to the man flying next to her and pointed towards the man she saw on the ground. Once they landed, Clark pulled Green Lantern to the side, "Hmm, listen Lois and I are meeting someone and he doesn't want anyone around." he said. "Hey, no problem we've got to see the doctor and we're already late." he said walking back over to the girls and they flew off. Then a silver Ferrari parked in front of the apartment building, where they lived. "Bruce, you know Lois don't you?" he said of course joking. "I don't believe I have, well why don't I just get to know her!" Bruce said kissing her hand once again. "What are you doing here anyway Lois?" "She's a whole lot better at this then I am Bruce." said Clark. "So, what are you doing here _Lois!?" _he said. They laughed and lightened the mood before they talked about emotions. Then a large grey van pulled up across the street and two men with cameras came jumping out snapping away. And Bruce sworn he could have heard one say "Bruce Wayne.......Clark Kent........The fight for Lois.... I can see it now." and with that Bruce said "Let's choose another spot, Lois would you like to join me?" "Of course", she said smiling back at her husband laughing while getting into the last seat of the Ferrari. "Bruce........." said Superman walking to his black Navigator( what I have!!!! ).

Well thats it and yea I know short and pretty pointless, but I promise chapter 9 will be very unexpected and I haven't decided how she will react when _blah blah blah. _Although this is my prize story, I think I'll write a couple more and more and more. And the next one will be just as good.....hopefully. Cuz I got a head full of ideas and a list to choose from:

Justice League and more

well I don't wanna bore u with that list and most of u don't even read this but expect 9 by Friday at the most! Please READ AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	9. AdviceThe Ride

AN: I really have nothing to say this time but here is what I can think of......Well chapter 9 and im getting less reviews, but thanks to those few who do still review and robert1413( I think) has reviewed every chapter, big ups to him. And now for the not highly anticipated chapter 9. Enjoy......READ and REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Prepare for a small surprise.....remember chapter 8!!!!!!!!!!!!!review!!!!!!!!sorry for being so late.....forgot about it

PG-13Dark Temptations

Chapter 9: Advice/The Ride

As the wind blew back her long black hair, she screamed over the traffic into his ear "BRUCE, WHERE EXACTLY are we going?" she finished as he turned into silent one way street. "I have places, and right now im debating. Is that ok?" he said turning his focus back on the road. "Bruce, your stalling. All you are just alike. Clark didn't talk to me unless it was work related. If it wasn't for our friend Jimmy he wouldn't have spoken up. So, let it out and just talk." she said placing her hand on his shoulder. "Fine. We'll talk." and he whipped his Ferrari around the corner to an abandoned building and pressed a small button on the back of the steering wheel which opened the building door and they entered followed by the black navigator. "What the hell do you possibly do here?" said Lois checking her surroundings. "You're here for advice not to be my custom decorator. "So, where do we go?" said Clark exiting his truck. "Follow me." and they walked up a long stairway to a nicely furnished room much like his private room at the mansion. "Talk to me Bruce, whats going on between you two?" said Clark. "She doesn't know and I don't she can decide from which one." "Well, you've got to tell her, it's the only way to find out." said Clark. "Of course he has to tell her, but if he tells her then a relationship with either one is in jeopardy because he lied." said Lois. "Bruce, there's not many choices, but you have two. One is to tell her before she tells you. And the other is to break it off before she finds out before you tell her." she said. "I can't just leave her! She's already the main focus in my head. I have to tell her, I know this but how can I tell her without her snapping?" he said. "You can't and thats your mistake for not being honest from the start!" said Lois. "She's right you know. Another reason why I married her." said Clark with a big smile on his face. "Also a reason why I feel sorry for her, so I guess this means im going to have to take my chances with telling her." He said. "Yes. And you have to do it soon, before she picks Bruce." said Lois. The three of them sat around the table laughing and talking after there conversation on Wonder Woman. "So will I be invited to the wedding?" "Yes, it would be an honor for Bruce Wayne to attend our wedding, but we were still debating if Batman could come. He might spoil the mood." said Clark. "Who's your best man?" he said. "You do have one right?" "Of course. Its my father. Well I think we ought to get going." Clark said rising.

The man who was usually dressed in green was now in casual form. He paced around the hall, worried. "Come on man, your making me nervous! Calm down, its not that serious yet." said Flash. "Kid, this is more serious then any thing you've ever gone through!" said John. Then he heard Flash mumble something about _"Mansion.....six of them......all night"_ Then a nurse walked out of a room across the hall, "Well is she?!" said John his body frozen with anticipation. "Yes sir." she said nodding. "But you have wait a while before you go in, there's still some testing we have to do before we're 100 percent." Flash looked up at John and saw a small smirk appear on his face as the woman walked back inside.

As he stood on the roof, watching his friends leave the run-down building. He thought to himself '_I've got to talk to Diana. And tell her everything'_. Bruce left the building speeding back home. He went down to the cave and searched on his computer. Then Alfred came down smiling, you have a visitor upstairs sir, and she's in a good mood." said Alfred handing Bruce a drink. "Thank you Alfred, please continue with your day off." Bruce then walked up the long stairs to his secret clock entrance. "Diana, may I ask you out tonight? I have made reservations at the most exclusive restaurant in Gotham." he said. "Sure Bruce, but I need to talk to you." she said remembering the conversation with Superman before she came.

She flew down as the suv parked, and the two passengers exited. "Diana, good to see you!" said Superman. "Its about Batman and Bruce Wayne. I have seen you with him at events. I have to decide which one. And I came to you because my mother will not discuss such things. Batman has a secretive lifestyle which is surprisingly drawing me toward him, but I feel he is hiding something. And Bruce is handsome, and charming and...."she was then cut off by Lois. "Well, I say you tell them both about the other and she where it leads, which ever man can take it then thats the one!" "And if they both accept it?" said the princess. "Then you'll have to choose based on your decision not ours." Lois said. "Now, excuse us. I'm sure you have someone to talk to now." she said smiling at Diana. She smiled back and flew off.

The two of them entered the limo and Bruce broke the silence after seeing her good mood fall. "Is there something wrong?" he moved to the seat next to her. "No, nothing." she couldn't help but to look into his dark eyes. "Diana........I think I.....lo...". She had leaned in kissed him, once again there lips had met and the warm feeling that she'd got from kissing Batman at the tower was now sinking into her body. She opened her mouth, allowing him to take control and deepen the kiss. Bruce roamed his hand on her side, and lowering it to her thighs. He laid her back onto the seats keeping the kiss together not wanting to ruin the moment. He slowly pulled away and stared at the beautiful woman under him, then the door had opened and Bruce whipped his body to other side of the limo. Camera's were flashing as Diana tried to fix her hair and Bruce fixing his shirt and now realizing his erection he turned away from the outside crowd, and walked backwards out of the limo, taking Diana's hand out of the car. "Next time, please tell us when we have arrived." he told the driver. _' I really need Alfred back.' he thought._

"Well, shall we enter." he said to the now smiling Diana. "What are all the camera's here for?" she said waving back. "Well, I was invited to some 'man of the year' nomination party so I thought I might as well bring you. Just think of it as another chance to talk." he said. When they entered they were greeted by.......................................

Well thats chapter 9 and in case u didnt understand the GL and Flash part. Hawkgirl is pregnant and no I have no idea how the child is going to end up looking :) But the idea just popped up in my head so I went along with it and now its posted! I am no longer giving myself a deadline cuz I usually don't meet it. And I really need you to review this because I really need some confidence to continue! PLEASE REVIEW REVIEW AND REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!


	10. Answers

AN: Well, im so sorry I haven't updated in ages. Truthfully I have just been thinking of other stories to write since I have a whole lot more interests. Expect a whole mess of chapters very soon!!!!! And the fact that im now a teenage parent!!!! But my job is paying very well especially since its my first real job!!!Well here's chapter 10 and please review and give your ideas too if u got any!!!!!!!!!!!! (sorry if hawkgirl is a bit out of character)and in case u didnt notice I've changed my nameKiss of Death

PG-13Chapter 10: Answers

They both looked at the face of a man they new too well. "I always knew you liked the rich type!" said Flash to Diana. Bruce stood there with his usual half smirk and half grin. "Excuse me, but we must take our seats. Diana, shall we?" she grabbed his hand and they walked to nice set table. "Diana there are thousands of things going through my mind right now, but not one of them have the importance of what I need to tell you." Bruce said pushing the chair under her for her comfort. "Thank you, and don't worry about it right now, tonight's a special night for you and you shouldn't be spending it worrying about something small." she placed her hand over his and looked up at his now smiling face. He still hadn't let his mind wonder away from the limo ride nor the moment they shared in the forest. "Fine, I'll do as you say, but you will hear what I have to say tonight, ok?" he said giving in. Then a old man walked onto the stage accompanied by two women and none other than Flash. "As from one sexy man to another Hugh, I think we're losing our touch. Neither one of us were nominated for sexiest man of the year!" said Flash. "I've actually won this award three times, so your on your own. And these are the nominees." said Hugh. After the small clips were played focus shifted back to the stage and Flash revealed that "THE WINNER IS...BRUCE WAYNE!"

Bruce looked at Diana smiling and as he raised to leave his seat he leaned in and kissed her warm tender lips. The sensation ran through both of their bodies, until the loud clapping, and cheering snapped them back to reality. Bruce broke the kiss and walked towards the stage, a bit embarrassed. "Thank you all for voting me sexiest man of the year, and unless next year someone hits me in the face then I hope to still your man." he said looking at Diana the whole time. The clapped and Bruce exited the stage and walked to the back. Before he could leave he was met by Clark and Lois Kent. "Well Bruce, have you told her yet?" said Clark. "No. I don't want her to be too hurt, so I've decided to tell her when we go back to the mansion." Lois had given him a glare and folded her arms. "The longer you wait Bruce, the more stressful your going to make it for the both of you."she said. "I understand Lois, but it's a much more complicated and this is neither the time or place to let her know." he said walking by the couple. As Bruce passed the final curtain, Clark turned and said "Your hurting yourself more then her by waiting Bruce.....and its ok."

"HOW DO I FEEL!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! YOU TRY CARRYING AROUND THIS DAMN CHILD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Shayera screamed at Lantern who now felt bad for his girlfriend. "Listen you need to stay off your feet and pleasssse calm down!" he said laying her small but still plump body onto his couch. "Staying off my feet isn't the problem, it's the standing on them part im having trouble with! But this wont last long and I'll be back taking out those......." she was interrupted by the telephone ringing wild. "DO I REALLY HAVE TO GET UP AND GET THE DAMN PHONE!" she screamed again. "No, you don't. Hello......really.......thats great news, but I don't think she'll be up to it.............she might be embarrassed. Fine I'll talk to her, by Clark." he hung the phone prepared to tell her the info he just received.

He sat back at the table not taking his eyes of the stunning princess. She was dressed in a silk baby blue dress with spaghetti string straps, and matching shoes(AN: I know someone with this, so don't ask how I know :) and as he sat down he decided to start off the conversation. "Was that enough to make your night special Diana?" he asked with a small smirk. "Well, I've had better nights, but that had to be the second best kiss I've experienced." and his smirk dropped. "And who was the lucky person to give you that oh so pleasurable moment in your life?" he said anticipating her next words. "Im saving that moment for a special night." she smiled back, and he regained his. "There's nothing to do here now to do but interviews and we don't want to do that when we have such a special night to make last forever." said Bruce taking out his cell. "Blake, im ready. Tell them to bring it around, thanks." he flipped it closed. He rose and took her hand and they walked towards the back of the building. "Damn, paparazzi. Lets hurry." they ran(as fast as she could in heels) towards the limousine. And as they got in he chose to sit next to her. "Diana, now isn't the best time to tell you but there really wont be a better time then this. I have kept........." she pressed her lips against his and he rubbed his hand on the soft skin of her face. The kiss although tender with Diana's sweet lips made Bruce want more feeling the temptation in his pants. He moved his hand from her face to her thigh and she placed hers on his firm built chest. He continued to embrace her mouth and body with his, until he realized that no matter how much he enjoyed even looking at her, doing this would get him no where until she finally knew that he was Batman. He pulled back slowly still regretting that he done it. "Diana once we arrive, promise not to be as hurt as I am." he said. "What are you talking about Bruce?" she said, her heart pounding. Now she had realized which one she had loved more, "Bruce whatever you say when we enter the mansion is up for grabs."she said as the limo slowed. '_Here we go, I hope she can understand' he thought._ The opened to reveal the driver's black outfit. "Sir, we have arrived at the manor." Bruce watched Diana's body stepping out of the limo and heading towards the mansion. He left the limousine wondering how his night would end off. They entered the mansion and she walked to the large leather couch, as she sat she spoke the first words for the last few minutes. "Bruce, say it. Whatever it is......I can see its hurting you. Just tell me." Diana now watched Bruce's hard body walking towards the couch. He sat next to her and said "Come with me, and please don't hold back." he walked out of the room into another. _'The library? What could he tell me thats in the library?'_ _she thought._ She watched him walking slowly towards the grandfather clock on the wall, he pulled back on the clock and it swung open leaving her mouth slightly dropped. "Bruce what the hell is going on?" she said as she followed him down the narrow stairs leading to a dark area.

Diana continued walking until she saw a giant computer. She glanced to the back of the cave, when she saw cases filled with costumes. "Your.....your.....but why didn't you tell me?" she said still of course in shock. She wanted to cry, but her amazon lifestyle wouldn't let her. "Believe me Diana, I wanted to. Its just....I couldn't.....but I know I that I love you. As both Batman and Bruce Wayne."he said. In his mind Bruce was desperately begging Diana to forgive him. "Diana please. Forgive me, I've tried so many times to tell you....I just couldn't. Forgive me Diana....I love you without a doubt, please." She barely looked him in the eye and said "Bruce, you don't know how much I love you, but I cant forgive you for not telling me sooner." she turned around giving her last words "Goodnight Mr. Wayne." Bruce stood there watching the clock door close in putting him in darkness again.

AN: Well I apologize for the shortness of this chapters and the last few. I promise to write a whole lot more and update on a MUCH more regular basis than before. Tell me whatcha think about chapter 10. And look for the next chapter soon, because the story is closing out and im thinking of a sequel. Let me know if I should or keep it a classic. Thanks for reading now please click on the button at the bottom and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!!!

KISS OF D.


	11. Back Together? Part I

AN: Well as promised(for a change) the next chapter is up. Chapter 11 is here!!! To Brutal2003, I don't quite understand your review, but hopefully what you said was a good thing. Anyway I hope you all enjoy these next few chapters. I thank those of you have reviewed and even to those reading and not reviewing, because a least you found a little bit of interest. As always please REVIEW!!!!!!!!!!

PG-13Chapter 11: Back Together? Part I

"Sir it wasn't all your fault, though it was mostly your fault. This still is no reason not to eat." said Alfred setting the last of a full course meal onto the table. "Alfred please. I will eat, eventually and when I do it will be of your cooking. Is that what you want to hear? Of course it isn't because I don't tell people the right thing and if I do its usually too late." he said placing his spoon back into the bowl of noodles. The phone rang shortly after Alfred gave a pathetic sigh for Bruce, he picked it up Alfred's usual face was now covered with a smile.

"Hello, Wayne Manor." he said.

"Yes Alfred. Is he still moping?" said the voice of Clark Kent.

"Yes of course. May I tell him you would like to speak?"

"No, just let him that the wedding is going to be soon, real soon. Tell him it is this Friday."

"Of course. I shall let him know."

"Good, Alfred it would be nice if you came along also."

"Thank you sir." They hung up the phone and Alfred decided to tell Bruce at a later date. Tonight he was expected to attend an evening of dancing, picture taking, and to him women ditching. It was now 9:00 and Bruce was sitting in the back of his limo. And like he had been for the last 3 weeks he was in a stage of depression. He sat looking at the moving building and people of Gotham City, until his view became a fixed position. As Alfred opened the door, Bruce put on his camera smile and searched for the bar. "Sir, please try and to have some fun tonight." "I'll try, thanks for being there Alfred, I appreciate it." he left his trusted friend and headed towards the mini bar. "Hiya handsome, I haven't seen you in a while Brucey! You said you would call ! Come on, lets dance!" the brunette woman had taken his hand before he could reject and dragged him to the floor. As they danced she continued rambling. "Brucey, why didn't you take me to the award show, I'm much better than...." "Diana!" Bruce looked over the crowd and saw the princess entering the room just as he had done before their relationship and his self proclaimed "failure". Wonder Woman, looked as beautiful as she had ever been, and Bruce zoned out the woman's voice, he thought to himself : _'How could I let her slip away from me? Why?'_ Bruce, without saying a word, dropped his hands from around the woman and slowly walked towards Diana. She looked up to see something that would break her heart into pieces the size of crumbs. The woman had ran in front of Bruce and began kissing him, and on instinct his arms ran up her sides. Diana felt the tears running down her face and became angry. She stormed out of the room flying off into the nights sky. Bruce quickly realizing what he had just done pushed the woman off of him. "DIANA WAIT!" he ran through the crowd and starred up at the blank sky of the Gotham. "Diana please."

"Mother was right, men cant be trusted! This world should be rid of them!" she didnt care now, her tears ran freely down her face and into the wind's breeze. She landed in front of her hotel building, and stormed pass the waving doorman. As she rode the elevator, she thought of how her last two months were filled with love, hate, and most of confusion. She got out of beautiful clothing, she decided to take a shower. And as she finished slipping on her nightgown, the dark night of Gotham became a dark and stormy night. The poured hard the thunder roared harder. She had cried herself tired and began walking to her beside as she saw the familiar figure of Batman standing on her balcony. She looked at his shadow through the darkness. They had stood there for a good three minutes, his body being drenched by the rain. He walked towards the sliding glass door, and opened it slowly never taking his eyes of her tired but still beautiful body. "Diana please, understand. I wanted to tell you." he said. He walked until he was inches away from her face, and he lifted his hand up and pulled of his mask. "This is me, this I who you fell in love with, and this is....well who ever I am I will always love you Diana, and thats why....." he was cut of by two of her slim fingers touching his lips. "Bruce, by not telling me you hurt _us._ And after tonight, I don't think I want to deal with that pain anymore. Now please leave, it is hard enough thinking about you, but looking at the man who lied to my face is as tough as it comes." she turned her back to him and then turned around to see he was gone after a thunderous roar from above. "I love you too Bruce." she said as she dreamt of into a heavenly slumber.

He sat in the comfortable leather chair of the Batwing, thinking of how the next chapter of his life would begin. He would never get over her, but he would have to try. He had a public image to maintain, but he would continue to think of her as time went on.

THURSDAY....................................................

"Are you sure your ready to go through with this?" said the Green Lantern opening the door to Gotham Kisses. There were five of them, and they were soon greeted by a six. "Good evening gentlemen. Are you here for some entertainment or business?" The man internationally known as Bruce Wayne had shown up at this club. "Bruce, here? I thought you were too soaked in your own tears to have any fun?"said Wally. "Obviously you thought wrong. And I appreciate Clark telling you all my secret. Its great he can see the light to this darkness." said Bruce. "Just doing my job. Lets go get some drinks fellas." said Clark leading the group to a good spot in front of the walkway. "SHAKE IT!!!!!!!" Bruce heard Wally say in the distance while he sat down at the bar ordering a round of beers. "Hey man, I know how you feel. It feels like you let the best one get away." said John. "She was the best thing that has every happened to me, in a long time. But I'll have to get over it soon, because tonight we celebrate Clark's last day as a freeman."said Bruce putting his arm around John and walking back to the others. "Glad to see you smiling again Bruce." said Clark. "It feels a whole lot better."

AN: Well its another short chapter, but I had to set the mood for the upcoming chapters. And writing this last chapter and watching tv has gave me an idea for the sequel. There are a million things I could do but I think I have the right idea. If you have any ideas, let me know. Please REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. Oh and thanks for reading,


	12. Summer RainConfessions III

UPDATED AUTHORS NOTE: well, despite lack of reviews im continuing to post more chapters of this story. I have finally realized I will probably get a total of 17 reviews before this story is over. But the most important thing is im updating and the sequel will be arriving to your nearest computer screen around November or Late October. There's about one or two chapters left in this one....keep reviewing. Thanks to all who did....and Mario Winans for writing Never Really Was-which inspired this chapter.

PG-13 Chapter 12: Summer Rain/Confessions III

"Alesha, look its....its Bruce Wayne!" said one of the two female bartenders. The other girl looked at the front of the long stage and saw the infamous Bruce Wayne surrounded by three dancers and four other handsome gentlemen. "You think we have chance?" "Well he's here isn't he?" The girls continued their planning while Bruce tried to have some 'fun' with his friends. "Sit back and enjoy what ya got! Bend over girl and show me that tattoo!" said the shouting young man he had known as Flash. "As much as I hate to admit it, the kid's right. You two have got to loosen up! Look Shayera's expecting and im not bothered." said John. One of the strippers had just landed in Clark's lap. "Lighten up. I'm beginning to think you don't like me." she began grinding across his groin. Clark looked over to Bruce who was faking a smile for the women who seemed to know who he was. And as the music changed the women left and the two female bartenders came walking over to the group. "Enjoying your evening gentlemen?" said the shorter one who came to Bruce's chin. Flash ran toward the two and jumped in front of Bruce in between the three. "Well, yes we are, but it would be so much better if you two were to join us." he winked and one of the girls giggled while the other kept her attention on Bruce. "Mr. Wayne this is my number, and I'd love it for you to join me at the bar." Bruce looked at the rest of his friends and they all smiled holding back their laughs at how they all knew she had no chance. Bruce had turned back around but not before winking at the others. "I would love to have a few drinks with you." He got out of his seat just as the music came back on. Tonight had seemed to be a good night for Flash, as he started walking upstairs quickly looking back with a giant smile spreading across his face. "Looks like he's enjoying himself." said John. "Yes, Flash seems quite happy tonight. Clark is there a problem?" the Martian said showing a very confused look on 'his' face. "No, I was just wondering what Lois is doing tonight." "If she's smart she'll be having fun, unlike someone. Bruce seems to be getting over it, and you'll still have a woman by the end of the week."said Lantern. Clark smiled at the two and said "Then let my last day, be a good one." "Thats what I like to hear. Drinks for everyone! Tonight will be a night to remember. And while the three of them drank, Bruce had some mental fun.

"So whats the world's most hottest bachelor doing in a strip club?" said Alesha who was sadly falling into the dark eyes of Bruce. "Well im here to wash away my pain. I didnt take advantage of being in a relationship and now im a bachelor..again." "I love you...." "Excuse me?" "Im sorry, I let something slip." The girl startled out of her seat and ran towards her friend and pulled her into the restroom. "Its not a good thing to chase women away from you Bruce." said the familiar voice of the man of steel. "Im keeping my options open."Bruce said with a slight smirk. "She'll be at the wedding Bruce. I hope your prepared, she might not want to hear it." Clark finished. "Whatever happens, happens." And as time went on the four men and Flash had a good time and eventually left, mostly due to Clark's complaining of needed rest. As Alfred drove the slick wet roads back to Wayne Manor, Bruce sat and drowned himself in a river of questions.

_ What if she never forgives me? Will I get over her? Is that possible? _

"Sir, we have arrived back at the manor." said Alfred taking Bruce out of his now frequent trances. ".....Thank you Alfred. I'll get out myself." Once the two got inside Bruce was determined to take a long hot shower. That was until the doorbell rang. The buzzer to the intercom went off in his ear and he waited before answering. "Yes Alfred?" "You have an late night visitor sir." "Yes, who is it?" "A miss Diana sir."Bruce's face went from tired to almost ecstatic. "Im on my Alfred, hold her here......." Bruce through on a robe and ran downstairs. As he reached the landing he saw the beautiful princess looking back at him with the smile he had learned to love. "Its good to see you Diana. I've missed you...." And he was cut off my her voice that rose after every word... "MISSED ME! YOU MISSED ME ENOUGH TO FLIRT WITH SOMEONE AT A STRIP CLUB!" "DIANA LISTEN! IT WASN'T LIKE THAT! THE GUYS SAID I NEEDED TO GET OVER YOU! NO MATTER HOW MUCH I ARGUED WITH THEM. And even when I tried I couldn't get you off my mind, because I love you. And im hoping you'll give me another chance to be completely honest." "I wish I could, I was ready to forgive but...." "BUT WHAT, DIANA I LOVE YOU." he yelled. "Why must you play with my heart, when I gave it all. Its tearing me part, all had to do was to tell the truth but you waited till I loved you!." "How the hell was I going to tell you if you didnt love me!? Tell me you love me now, and not in the past. I took me all my life to realize whether your looking into the past or the future you'll always get lost, and the only thing that matters is now. So do you love me now, and I don't want to hear I did, I want to hear yes or no!"Diana stood there watching Bruce, looking him and herself over for feelings, and then she finally spoke "....................."

AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, I kinda like those, anyway I've decided that chapter 13 will be the last for this part of the story. Thanks to all who reviewed both times.

ShyneINC. A.k.a. Kiss of D.


	13. Back Together Part II

**Updated AN: **Well here it is, I hope you enjoy. I really feel that the sequel will be more of the dark side of the story, trust me its worth reading! Please Review! Oh, thanks to: Mrs. Jean Grey Summers, ccabello, saiyangrlserena, robert1413, and all those who reviewed the first time!**LOOK OUT FOR THA SEQUEL!** And its been a good run but now its over...till next time! (This last chapter is not my best work)

PG-13 **Dark Temptations**

**Chapter 13: Back Together? Part II**

"Bruce, I do...love you. I just don't feel I can trust you anymore." she said watching the floor, surprising not daring to look into his face. She heard his footsteps nearing her, and finally they stopped. His finger lifted her head, and looked into her eyes, and he had saw all the pain he had reflected in her. "Diana, if I could go back in time to tell you sooner...it wouldnt make a difference. You would have felt betrayed, as you do now. I've thought of this conversation since we spilt but the same thing keeps driving me crazy Diana, the fact that you will leave this mansion without me. I held my past in front of me and my present is always on hold and because of that we were both hurt." She still fought the tears from falling down her face. "I want you to love me again, and I know its possible but you'll have to trust me. Its your decision Diana, I know it wont be easy, but I..." and he was cut of by her lips pressed against his. Bruce took her hand and guided her to the large couch in front of the lit fire, never breaking the kiss he longed for. In between breaths Diana spoke "Bruce...I...still...love...you..." and he broke the kiss, while laying her back on the sofa. "And forever I will love you." He kissed her collarbone and caressed her thigh with his hand. He took off his robe revealing his muscled chest and arms, he then lifted the small shirt she had been wearing over her head and onto the floor on top of the robe. He lifted his head from her body, and saw the passion in her eyes. He saw that she did feel the same as he did for her. Bruce continued stroking her legs, until he became impatient and unbuckled her belt, then tossing her jeans into the growing pile. He traveled back to her neck, and then down to her breasts. He touched her tender body, then taking his boxers off. Bruce had been in this predicament through his career as the dark knight, but never had he felt the love and passion like tonight.

"I never thought I'd see the day when the man of steel would be so scared, he was glistening from all the sweat." said Flash who was reading a magazine on the youngest bachelors in Hollywood. "And you never will. By the way, has anyone seen Bruce?" Clark asked to the three men in his dressing room. "Call his cell. Alfred should pick up." said John. Clark pulled out his cell and called. He then heard through the mumbles a familiar voice. "Bruce, you ok? Where are you?" he said. "Yea, its me. Im in a traffic jam, another funeral in Gotham. We'll be there in about 15, can you hold off till then?" Bruce said through the static. "Sure, but we're still missing Diana. Got a clue where she is?" he said pacing the floor. "Don't worry...she's with me. Along with the press, they're tailing us." Bruce finished. "Good luck with that,...and congratulations."said Clark. They both hung up the phone and Bruce focused back on the road, while Clark calmed the people at the church. "Jimmy, go tell Lois that Bruce and Diana are both on their way." "Your kidding? The Bruce Wayne is coming to _your _wedding! Im glad I brought my camera." He ran off to tell Lois the news.

"Both Clark and Lois have chosen to read their own on vows on this special day. Clark may you please begin." said the minister. He then took out a small folded piece of paper out of his tuxedo's pocket and began reading.

"Ever since the day I met you, under the strangest circumstances, I fell in love with mostly the beautiful woman who had the determination of any one in this world. But as time went by, and I grew closer and closer towards you, the person, the woman that I will always hold dear."

"Clark, I have never loved anyone as much as I do you and for that I will gladly take your hand in marriage and take your last name. I love you, and I want to love you forever."

"If there is any who objects to the marriage of Clark and Lois, please stand and speak now or forever hold your peace..." Then on cue, the doors to the church opened and revealed a woman, her hair wild, and a skirt that showed off her long legs. She screamed from the top of her lungs...

"STOP THE WEDDING...BRUCE AND I BELONG TOGETHER!"

Everyone was either looking at the woman or Bruce, including Diana who held back her tears perfectly unnoticed. Clark stood firm and looked back to his best man Bruce. He whispered low so that only Clark's hearing could pick it up.

"Selina..."

AN: Sorry for the wait for the chapter even though its probably not worth it. Sorry for dragging the story on like this and all its just that I had no big ideas.( And I watched all the batman movies this past weekend) Thanks to all who reviewed I appreciate it...especially the people who reviewed it before it was deleted.

R.I.P. ...Nasir Leonard Edwards


End file.
